Suzuha Ishiyama (Demon Hunters)
|-|Pre-Reincarnation= |-|Post-Reincarnation= Summary Suzuha is the second born son to Hideki Ishiyama. Suzuha has a twin brother named Kazuma. He was born into a noble family in Japan, but Suzuha grew to dislike being pampered. At the age of 16, he left and went his own way. He was kidnapped and was knocked out. When he came to, He was in some sort of cermonial robe, and was tied to the wall where there were cloaked people. He was cursed with elemental powers from a demonic ritual. Eventually He escaped and managed to get a job as a Cashier for a cheap convenience store, Suzuha basically just sits and does nothing, and maybe reading his father's "Magazines" *wink wink*. Years later, he earned enough money to attend a college, with help of course and he became a medical student. After doing a four year course, Suzuha got a degree to start working with medicine, but he chose to pause his studies and got a job as a teacher. It was there that he got assigned to a class that had his nephew in it. During his first day of work, He heard yelling and he quickly went to break up the fight. The fight though took his life. Just as he was about to walk with Death to the after life, his soul was dragged into another realm. It was here that he felt like he was alive again, As it turned out, He was reincarnated. He at the time of his reincarnation was only a baby. Due to the time difference and difference in progression of time, Suzuha aged up to his original adult form within 30 years while in his original realm, only a year has passed. Amidst the void, he found his original corpse that was dragged into this realm as well. It was a skeleton though at this point. So Suzuha looted the corpse of it's money and wallet and then torched the corpse, melting the corpse. Within the story, He is a Teacher in the Demon Hunter's High School for Supernaturals. Despite hating monsters that cursed his original life, He genuinely cares about his students, but he often wished that all monsters would be destroyed because of his past experiences. It's because of this that he is an On & Off Villain Powers and Stats (Name): '(Sue-zoo-ha Ish-e-yama) is an On & Off villain within the Demon Hunters story 'Tier: 8-A (Base) At Least 7-C (CM) Name: Suzuha Ishiyama Origin: '''Demon Hunters '''Gender: Male Age: '''61 (Spiritually), 30 (Physically), (Living a second life) '''Classification: '''Teacher, Reincarnated Soul '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Duplication (Can create shadow clones), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of kunai and shuriken), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Summoning (Can summon Rei, his Tracking Cat), can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Expert Healer, Able to neutralize deadly Poisons, Can enhance his strength with Chakra, Can Reincarnate Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level, '''At Least Town Level''' Speed: 'Massively Hypersonic+ (Base) Massively Hypersonic+ (CM) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: ' Multi-City Block Class, '''At Least' Town Class'' 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level, '''At Least Town Level''' Stamina: '''Above Average '''Range: Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: 'Shuriken | Kunai Knives | Paper Bombs | Exploding Kunai Knives | Chakra Scalpel '''Intelligence: '''Educated in booksmarts '''Weaknesses: '''Natural Weaknesses, fatigue, fatal injuries, etc. Fighting Style Suzuha is primarily not much of a fighter. He has learned of the healing arts from scrolls. Due to being cursed when he was a child, He gained the ability to use Water, Wind, and Black Water. He uses these in combos with his Physical combat, making him a deadly foe. Since his reincarnation, He lost a portion of his abilities from his last life, but in return, learned the arts of a Red Mage. He still knows a small handful of his old Ninja Abilities but he favors to use his new ways of fighting, Primarily with a Rapier and focusing crystal. He usually keeps a distance and casts a mix of White and Black Magic to empower himself, once he is empowered, he'll dash forward and strike with accurate strokes and swipes. Once this buff fades, he'll flip back and cast magic again. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Medical Water Release: Healing Stream - The user conjures a large blue glyph beneath the target, the glyph's edge bubbling with water. The jutsu's main function is to heal teammates within a given area; The Water Equivalent of Medical Release: Healing Circle; Uses more chakra then the Wind Equivalent, but more potent Chakra Scalpel - This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. ' 'Ninja Art: Healing Palm - The User makes their hands glow green and heal their target; This is the basic healing jutsu Abyssal Water Release: Twisting Hydra Jutsu - The user performs thirteen hand seals and makes water turn black, then causes a dragon of water to form. While the dragon is charging at the foe, it sprouts 12 other heads to increase the damage output; A Stronger version of Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu. Jolt - The User makes their Crystal glow Red and causes a huge red lightning bolt to strike a foe Verthunder - The User makes their Crystal glow purple and causes a huge black Thunderbolt to strike a foe, a lot stronger then Jolt, But a long Casting Time Verfire - The User makes Flames swirl around a foe, damaging the foe; Can only be cast after casting Verthunder Veraero- The User makes their Crystal glow white and causes blasts of Wind strike a foe; Due to being a reincarnation of a user who naturally used wind, This spell is a lot stronger; Has a long casting time. Verstone - The User makes Rock Pillars rise up around a foe, causing the pillars to crush the foe; Can only be cast after using Veraero Fleche - The User makes Ice Swords form and causes them to impale a foe. Corps-a-corps - The user thrusts over a big distance to the foe and strikes; Used as a beginner to a combo Riposte - The User strikes in a fierce and graceful style Zwerchhau - The User strikes the foe, forming a "Z" Redoublment - The User stabs the foe repeatedly. Displacement - The User flips back a bit of distance;Often used to cast spells safely from a distance. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Blood Circulator 'Battle Theme: ' * A Fight to the Death * Battle on the Big Bridge (FFXIII-2) * Clash on the Big bridge (Dissidia) ~Quotes~ Category:Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7